The Pharaoh's Murderers Gift
by Zer0xxx
Summary: Yugi starts a normal day, only to have everything ripped from him. But there is one dim light to save him for himself, and the people around him. Will Yugi be the one saved, or will he save that dim light from going out? First story, so still working on summery... Yaoi, Puzzleshipping(YugixYami)
1. Chapter 1

Alright so this wont be the best as it is my first try at making a story and i have a main idea just not 100% sure how I'm going to get there so if it sounds kinda strange, then it was more then likely off the top of my head at the time... kinda like this first chapter x3. And I do encourage comments good or bad so it can help me improve my writing, anyway with that outta the way let's benign

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, please support the official release

* * *

My name is Yugi Muuto I'm 14 and live a normal life, I get up to go to school, come home, help around the game shop, then really just go to bed so I mean a really simple life. Well that changed a bit recently when my grandfather died from a heart attack and you would think life would change but in all honesty it didn't, you could even say it got even more boring.

Most people would be balling their eyes out and being know as "The cry baby" it was kinda expected, because he was the most important person to me. As i never really meet my dad and my mom is always working believing that the game shop wouldn't bring enough money, but I work here enough to know it does she just won't listen.

So my grandfather basically raised me and its because of him I found my love for games any game really, so you would believe I would be crying all the time as he meant so much to me. But the sad part is I haven't shed a single tear and even though I keep getting sympathetic looks I just can't cry. I guess it hasn't sunk in, I mean he cant really be gone right? But I believe the worst part is that now that he is gone I realized everyday was the same thing and I've been waiting for something to happen. The only problem is I don't know what and that thought alone scares me. But little did I know it was closer then i thought.

In the morning I woke up as normal slowly sitting up and tried to rub the sleep outta my eyes. To no avail of course. I slowly turned and let my feet fall to the floor with a thud. Standing up for a few seconds to test my legs, deeming them steady to move I started my slow walk to the bathroom. After what seemed like an eternity i made it to the bathroom at last.

Proceeding into the bathroom, I close and lock the door with a satisfying click. Taking my shirt off to get in the shower my reflection caught my attention, but as I looked closer something looked off, but I couldn't see what it was. I mean same white creamy skin, same puffed tri colored hair, same amethyst eyes, maybe I got taller? I looked closer, "nope" I thought with a sigh.

After giving up on trying to figure out what was wrong, I striped the rest of my clothes and proceed with my routine and stepped into the shower. After spending a few minutes getting that perfect temperature that always seems impossible to get, I put my head under the water taking in all the warmth it proved to help in the monumental task of waking me up as I am not really a morning person. Feeling the little drops of water slowly seep through my hair and onto my scalp, I ran a hand through to help the water get thought, wincing as my figures snagged on my knotted hair. Soon my vision filled with amethyst, black , and gold as the water wet down my hair.

After getting clean I grabbed one of the warm fluffy towels we keep in the bathroom, wrapping the towel around me smiling as the warmth swallowed me whole. With my little episode over I unlocked the door and headed back down the hall to my room to get ready for a place I truly don't like to be. School. Putting on my usual black tank-top and blue school uniform i headed down the hall to the living/dining room of our small apartment, but I'm not sure if you can call it an apartment as it was just upstairs of the game shop.

As i entered the room i saw my mom watching T.V., I stood there for a few moments trying to decide if she really was there or if it was my imagination getting the better of me. She glanced up from the T.V. Which i suspected to be the news, "Hey Yugi, did you sleep well?" She ask as she looked over her shoulder at me with a slight smile. I took a second as I was in slight shock i mean ya she was my mother but she is always so busy, more so recently, that she hasn't looked at me let alone talked to me. But I saw her hand glued to her ear, figures probably on hold. I sighed in my mind i guess somethings just wont ever change.

"Hey mom, I slept as good as you can get when there is school in the morning," I said with a smile, only for it to fall when i noticed she was talking into the phone not listening anymore.

Kinda used to it I shuffled into the kitchen to get some food. Glancing around the fridge, with nothing good in there looked around the kitchen, seeing some fruit, "guess it'll have to do," I muttered to myself picking up an apple. Looking out the window as i ate my breakfast little bits of the news drifted in i heard a warning for everyone to stay inside, but why? I wondered back to the living room to see that they had changed to the news to the weather, _Must have been nothing_, I thought as I walked back into the kitchen without a thought.

I slipped on my shoes, put on my choker collar, and grabbed my bag ready to leave, I put my hand on the handle of the door ready to get today over with, but just standing there in front of the door something didn't really feel right still but I can't put my finger on it. Deciding to let it go I stepped outside to be hit by and invisible force that screamed for me to go back inside making all my hair stand on end and sending chills up my spine. I was about to turn back in when the thought of what school would do if I just skipped for no good reason. That scared me more, it sucks being the good kid but it's better then being the bad. As I started down the road this "feeling" didn't go away so I just tried to put my attention on something else anything else. It had helped a bit as I got lost in thought about nothing really, it really helps being absent minded all the time, and soon found myself at the front of the school.

Looking I could see kids already flooding in, I sighed and joined the crowed of kids milling about thinking of who would greet me first. Before you ask no not my friends I didn't really have friends, I have Anzu who more of looked out for me but we don't really do stuff together just more of a silent agreement.

Who I was hoping not to see was the usual people who love to pick on me mostly because of my size. There is one "Bully" if you would even call him that, ya he does pick on me but he wont hit me like some of the others have but the most confusing part is the fact that sometimes if he sees me getting into trouble with them he well tell them to stop and sometimes get into fights over it. But when I try and confront him about it and thank him he just walks away or when I turn around he just vanishes so I just pick up my things and hurry to class. I do feel kinda bad about it because he helps me but i don't really even know his name. But i guess you can't change everything right? I arrived to class unharmed and unscathed just a few glares from people in the hall, but all silent so why do I still have this feeling looming over me?

School went by with nothing major so what is going on with me? I left school looking up at the sky seeing what would soon be the start of a huge storm. I sighed, was this what I was feeling? just the rain? I was about half way home a few drops of rain begin to fall so i deiced to check my phone to see if i had anything before the rain got real bad. I pulled my phone out checking my messages, I stopped in my tracks with my eye brows shot up in surprise, I had a message from my mom, and she doesn't message me in less there is a good reason. I was about to click the messages to see what it was, when there was a noise coming from my right. I remembered the news this morning and turn to see what it was.

I froze, I couldn't move as I was filled to the brim with fear, pure and utter fear. It was dead silent the only noise was the rain slowly picking up and the sound of my phone hitting the ground. What have I gotten my self into...

* * *

~ZeЯo-X: So i hope it was good it was just something that popped into my mind and i can almost bet what your thinking is going to happen really wont X3 sorry if this is a bit short but hey got to start and stop somewhere and this seemed a good a spot as any so see you guys soon ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Alright so this one is longer, but i must warn you i wrote all of this today as i am sick and did it on my phone so it may have some problems or may sound a little off if so sorry and i will try to fix it. But other then that i hope you enjoy ^_^

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, please support the office release

* * *

It was dead silent the only noise was the rain slowly picking up and the sound of my phone hitting the ground. What have I gotten my self into...

The sight playing before me in what seemed like slow motion, I couldn't move I was frozen in place. The man looked up at me with a sneer letting the other man drop from his grasp and hit the floor with a painful gasp. The tallest of the two dressed fully in black and a silver blade gleaning in hand stalked forward towards me. Being me i didn't notice as i was concerned about the man he dropped. I didn't notice till it was to late for me to react. But I didn't have to.

The tall man jammed the blade forward, and I slammed my eyes closed and clenched my teeth. "_Why? Why? WHY? I didn't do anything, i just wanted to do what was right, I should have just stayed home not like my mom would care, I could have avoided this what is wrong with me?_" I though as my minded was racing a million miles an hour, when I heard it the sickening sound of blade cutting flesh and a cry of pain. I stood there waiting for pain to engulf me. Only when I didn't feel any pain I believed I really must be dead. The flicker of light appeared from behind my closed eyelids, and a sound that could make anyone believe the sky was trying to split open. In that moment i realized that cry of pain wasn't mine.

I slowly opened my eyes to see it was the other man that was in the ally, my eyes traveled down to the center of his back. I froze this couldn't be happening. _Why, why would he do that for me?_ Blood was seeping from his back with the tip of the dagger sticking out of his back. The sickening sound of blood and flesh with a grunt of pain from behind clenched teeth as the blade as pulled from his chest. The man in black held the blade in front of his face and watched the blood drip off the blade. An evil grin planted across his face as he looked at the man in front of me. The man in front of me, I still couldn't get a good look but was wearing what looked like a purple cape, but that was beside the point as I was getting concerned as his breathing became ragged and he seemed as if he would collapse at any moment from the wound. The man in black grin grew more if even possible as his eyes darted to me. I froze with fear as my breathing hitched. "Well I got the one I wanted, but looks like your spawn has joined a game he wasn't invited to," his voice sent chills up my spine, I wanted to run but I couldn't move fear had completely taken hold of every inch of me and would not let go.

"You will NOT touch him," the person in front of me growled out straightening to prove his point even though there was pain woven in his voice as he moved to look up at him. A another flash of lightening shot out with thunder answering in return. The man tisked in return, "Now,now don't ruin the fun, I mean it has just started," he said taking a step back to allow the shadows to swallow him.

"Well little one it'll be no fun to end the game now, so I'll see you soon," another flash of lightning rang out lighting the shadows to shows his grin and the blood lust in his eyes"Let the game begging," and with that he disappeared.

The rain came down harder if that was even possible. As the rain pelted our skin and the sky darkened turning on the street lights around us. The man in front of me turned to look at me as if about to say something before his body gave out and he collapsed, I caught him and lowered him to the ground. The light reflecting off the him from the street light allowed me to get a good look at him. He was beautiful. His skin was tan as if kissed by the sun it's self, hair that made me even more shocked if that was possible as it looked just like mine only the ends were tipped more of a crimson and more golden bangs that shot up like lightening, his eyes were a crimson like his hair but they are much more serous and wise then mine, his face unlike mine with its soft, baby's appearance, his was more angled and serous.

"I'm sorry" he said with a voice as if it was from and angel its self, even though it was only a whisper. "I didn't mean to drag you into this," he said as he started to cough up blood. I panicked. Frantically looking for my phone I found it a few feet away, picking it up with shaking hands, "Please don't talk, I'll call for help hang on" I said glancing at him.

He chucked and lowered my phone"Don't worry about it Yugi I have lived a long time, thousands of years if you would believe that, waiting to find the right person" he said with another chuckle that turned into a cough as more blood dripped out of the corners of his mouth. I looked at I realized he wasn't from here but I'm not sure were I've never seen clothes like those before.

I looked at his face " I'm so sorry I dragged you into this," he said as worry started to take over his beautiful features "I'm so sorry little Yugi" I wasn't paying attention earlier but he said my name then to "Wait how do you know my name, whats going on, and what do you mean how can you be thousands of years old?" I asked on the verge of tears.

I felt warmth and looked down to see blood puddle around my hand and getting bigger i gasped. "Don't cry little one," he took a ragged breath " this is what faith had in store for me" I looked at him realizing what he said i saw that my was vision blur and my breath was taken away. I felt stupid. Here I was crying for a complete stranger, but I cant cry for my grandfather, what is wrong with me. Then it hit me it feels like I had known him my whole life but yet I don't even know his name.

"Atem" I heard this, I was about to look around when I realized it was my own voice. He looked up at me with a smile, " Yes I knew it was you, as no one alive knows my name, but yet you still knew it, this is yours now" he well, Atem handed me a brown box " Take it. It should help keep you safe from the trouble that is very close at hand I only wish I could show you how to use it" he said as his voice got lower and lower, as his breathing got slower and slower, as the light vanished from his eyes "Yugi" was his last words as he gazed up at the sky as another flash for lightening flickered, as his breathing stopped, as he looked so at peace.

"Atem? Atem?" I asked shaking his shoulder causing more blood to pour out, "Atem?" I started to panic " Atem?_** Atem?!**_" I started to scream his name as tears would not stop falling down, as the rain pounded against my skin, as the wind whipped my hair in my face, as the thunder drowned out my cries. As in that moment I felt completely alone. This person, this stranger, has made me feel so much loss even though I don't known him so why?

I wrapped my arms around me as it felt like my chest was collapsing, I held my eyes firmly shut trying to pull my self together. I still couldn't stop crying and a tried not to to scream to cry out for this person i didn't even know, as I felt like I would betray my grandfather, but yet some where in the back of my mind there was remembrance and sorrow it felt like I know everything about him but i never knew him, why is that? I hugged my self harder as breathing became harder and i cried harder, my screams and sobs racking through my small frame.

After what felt like an eternity, but probably only a few minutes, I opened my eyes ready to accept it. The only problem was when I opened my eyes he was gone only a pool of blood and clothing remained. I stared in shock, hoping this will be over soon i can't take much more shock. I saw steam out of the corner of my eyes I glanced over to see his blood evaporate. _Was that what happened? Did he just evaporate? But why people don't do that_, after this long day my brain had shut down and would not think any more. So I did the only thing my mind was telling me to do. I pick up my phone not care that it was drenched, and put it my pants pocket even though my clothes and me were soaked to the bone, but I didn't seem to notice. I scooped up his clothes as something inside was telling me i should. I stood up about to leave when I glanced down and saw the package, "_Take it. It should help keep you safe from the trouble that is very close at hand_" i could still picture the smile on his face, and a tear threatened to fall again. I bent down and picked up the box and looked at it for a moment. I held it close to my chest and started home, with the rain still baring down on me, and the thunder growling at me reminding me of that scene over and over.

I walked into the game shop,Up to the apartment in what seemed like a daze, as if it was all surreal. I walked into my room and put the stuff on my desk went back to the door and locked. I stood there for a second before I turned and leaned my back on the door feeling nothing, i was completely numb. I remembered my mom had sent me a text, so i pull my phone out and clicked on the message, " _Hey sorry Yugi I have to stay at work for the next few days but I'll bring a surprise back when I get home... Oh and I'm not sure if you will get this today or tomorrow, but as I know it is tomorrow I wanted to be on the safe side so, Happy Birthday Yugi xoxo_." I dropped the phone and heard it it the floor with a thud, as i wrapped my arms around me and collapsed to my knees and screamed as loud as I could only to be drowned out by the thunder. I cried harder then I ever have, I screamed louder every time.

I felt regret, sorrow, and most of all alone. Believing if only I haven't stopped in front of the ally he would still be alive, if only I had run. Now here I was my mother at work without a care in the world, this stranger that I feel I have know forever, and for once i cried for my grandfather as it has now sunk in that he was gone, I was sad that he wasn't here to hug me and remind me that everything was OK. So here I was all alone crying and screaming for it all to go onto silent ears.

After a few hours I couldn't scream any more as my throat burned and ached, my eyes dry, red, puffy, and itchy. I looked up at my desk remembered the package he gave me, my heart ached at the thought but i stood up and walked over to it. Opening the box i looked inside to see a golden pyramid inside on a rope. I carefully picked it up by the rope being careful not to break it. As it rotated on its rope I noticed there was a big piece missing in it. I held it in my hands and traced it, the only problem was it felt familiar. Then it hit me " No please don't, don't" I keep repeating to myself with a rough and over used voice that it didn't even sound like my own. I crawled over to my bed side table with the pyramid hanging around my neck. I reached in and felt around the dark space as I hadn't turned on the lights. My hand wrapped around something smooth and cold, I pulled it out and placed it in my palm to look at it. It was golden to but had a black Egyptian eye carved in the center. I looked back at the pyramid still hanging around my neck, and held it in my palm. The rain had slowed but begin to increase again making the room feel off and eerie. There was another flash of lightening allowing me to get a good look. I put the piece into the hole. A perfect fit. It started to glow with a blinding white light. Then I felt the energy flow from it.

I screamed.

* * *

~ZeЯo-X: Right so you probably hate me now, but hey cliff hangers can be the best way to end a chapter because you can set up for the next as well as have a good stopping place, but also it makes the reader wanted to see what happens next x3 And i must say when i re-read it and fixed the problems, but there may still be a few hiding, i started to tear up when it came down to Yugi and Atem T^T hey call me over emotional X3

Well till next time ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Alright i'm back soon, but i had a burst of inspiration so here it is, and it is long as well like i said a burst of inspiration X3. Well without any further delay here it is ^_^

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, please support the office release.

* * *

I put the piece into the hole. A perfect fit. It started to glow with a blinding white light. Then I felt the energy flow from it. I screamed.

The air was ripped from my lungs, my skin felt as if was set on fire making me want to rip it off to end this agony. I screamed again, not sure how I can still even scream. My head felt as if it was being split open, as if it was going to explode. I tried to scream again but I couldn't my voice had finally given out.

So here I am, skin feeling ablaze, gasping of air I just cant seem to get, my head under so much pressure I cant think and I swear it is gonna explode, and screaming for my life only no one, not even my self can here it. This pure and utter agony can't possibly get worse, but of course today everything is against me.

This feeling came over unlike anything I've ever felt before, nor can i describe. It was the worst pain, no pain isn't a strong enough word, nor is agony, it was pure hell, it was as if my soul was being ripped in half. I was just barely able to let out a scream, the most horrified and agony filled scream ever that it even sent chills up my spine. I was able to take a breath for my lungs as i hadn't realized i was holding my breath or was i being suffocated?I opened my eyes as the light started to fade only to find my vision hazed around the edges. I was about to black out from the over whelming pain when I saw it. A figure at the door. I was fighting hard not to pass out, so I can at least get a fighting chance to protect myself, even if I want to pass out so I wont have to feel this pain. Lightening flickered only it went completely dark and I never heard the boom. I was engulfed in the dark numbness, enjoying the feeling as the pain was gone. But the thought of the figure was gone I was content with just floating in the dark.

I woke up later to a eerie quite, as the rain had stopped but it was still night. I tried to sit up as my muscles and head screamed not to move. I ignored it and tried to sit up and see what was going on and were I was. I looked around, the clock read _11:46_, i looked forward only to go ridged with fear. I took in a raged breath, "Didn't I lock that door?" I asked myself with my still rough voice although it sounds more shaken then anything else. I stood up even though all my muscles protested. Then the thought of the person in my room before I blacked out flooded my mind.

I slowly walked towards the door, not only because i was scared but still a bit of pain shooting through me. I stopped at the door and looked around the corner. I didn't see anyone so i started down the hall. I stopped at the end of the hallway, reached my arm out and felt along the wall for the light switch. I found it but I guess the power was out as the switch didn't work. I took a look around the room before taking a step in. Seeing nothing, I walked in. I walked between both rooms scanning the walls for the slightest movement not wanting to get attacked when my guard was down, then again why wouldn't they just attack me when i passed out? I looked over the walls again not seeing anything I felt myself relax a bit as I walk back to my room to try and calm myself down after this long day.

"I guess that figure was just my imagination," I mumbled out with a sigh of relief.

"What did you imagine, ah and your awake I was starting to think some series damage was done," said someone unknown with a voice that for some reason reminded me of Atem but he was dead, but it sounded different as well more, what was the word i was looking for? More mysterious? It kinda made you want to get close and find out what was hiding behind that voice, but also claimed it wouldn't be an easy job.

I mentally slapped myself here I was standing in my room with a complete stranger and I was trying to figure out his voice when he could be trying to creep up on me and kill me. _Good going Yugi_. I stood there a second feeling his gaze on me as i pulled my self out of thought to try and save myself so what happened earlier wont be fall be as well. The though caused my heart to ache.

He stood up causing me to lose track of my thoughts for the better I guess, I took a step back in reply, after today I'm not taking any chances. "I'm not going to hurt you, I mean that would be like hurting myself, as your the reason I'm here, Yugi," he said as looked me over, even though it was dark i could still feel his gaze on me even as I stepped back a step.

But I still looked at him with an unsure eyes and keeping my distance, like i said not taking any chances."How do you know my name and who are you?" I said in a voice a little more harsh then I intended, before a coughing fit hit me, from my tired voice and tired lungs, shaking my small frame sending me to my knees. I was on my knees one hand on the ground the other covering my mouth as i tried to stop my fit so I can defend myself if need be, just because he says he wouldn't hurt mean doesn't mean its true. I felt a hand on my back, and relaxed and the thought slipped in that I wasn't alone. i did have someone to help me and they were trying, i'm so glade I have my grandfath- wait he wasn't here no one was other then that one stranger. My muscles went ridged and my coughs stopped other then the few that slipped through, I could feels his menacing gaze on my back. I glanced up and there he was looking right at me.

A squeak left my mouth as I did a sort of jump and swat away from him. He didn't look shock in the slightest, kinda like he was expecting it, as he straightened up and looked at me again. Let's try this again, I cleared my throat,"Who are you?" he looked at me and let out a sigh,"Yugi I believe you already know that one," he said as he closed his eyes and put a hand on his forehead.

"What are you talking about i don't know yo-" then it hit me just like Atem, I did know this person by why i have never meet him before right, well it is dark so i cant really see him, but i don't remember his voice, but yet i know somethings about him like in a few minutes it will be his is his 15 Birthday as well down to simple things like is favorite color, which is black, and his name was,"Yami," I said as I looked up at his face.

He shifted on his feet as if in acknowledgment. "But wait why do I know this?" he looked down at me again.

He shifted again, with a sigh he replied," You don't remember that part? Well I guess that doesn't surprise me you did black out," he told me as he sat back down, closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the chair," I am from the Millennium Puzzle," I tilled my head side ways confused.

He sighed again," The thing hanging around your neck," he said in a boring voice as if he wasn't very pleased with my response, as he glanced down at the pyramid. I faced palm in my mind, well I thought it was my mind till I felt the sting on my fore head. He chuckled in response, you would think I would be mad and glare, but the sound was beautiful even though it sounded so very hollow, but it was still most beautiful sound i have ever heard. It seemed to warm my heart and make all the sorrow go away, but it also told that he didn't do that often and if that little chuckle sounded that amazing then I wonder what his a really chuckle, or maybe even what his laugh sounded like.

This time I did mentally slap my self, stop thinking like that you still don't know him and who knows why he is here, who even said he is telling the truth. " Like I said i'm from the Puzzle, I am here because you are the one to complete it which has allowed me to come out as I have been trapped in it for thousands of years waiting for the puzzle to be complete, so I can come to the person who has completed it to help them," he explained with a slightly bored voice.

"But why? I mean why would you trap yourself in it, and come out when it is complete?" I felt his gaze back on me making my hair stand on end.

" _**Why**_ I was trapped is not your business," he more of yelled with frustration and anger I could feel pure anger and loathing through his gaze,"And second it was set up so it would be passed from Pharaoh to Pharaoh and no one shall be able to complete it in less in a time of great need." I was shocked was what he telling me the truth, but wait if he is then Atem was a Pharaoh "_You Probably wont believe this but I've lived for thousands of years_," I looked over at my desk, was those Pharaoh clothing?

"Well Yugi what is the problem?" I looked back at him" I-" I swallowed and tried again " I-, I don't know" I said with a weak voice afraid of what he will do with this answer.

He stood up and walked over to me, I used my hands and slid on my butt to get away, as I was afraid. My back hit the wall and I squeaked in fear. He bend down so he was looking me in the eyes " What do you mean?" he said with a sharp voice eyes glaring at me.

"I-, He-, You-" I tried to talk but was full of fear.

"Spit it out,"he growled it at me putting a hand on the wall above my head. I squeaked with more fear frozen and shaking. "Go on then," his voice even more sharp and in patient, pulling his hand back and punching the wall,

" Some person named Atem gave it to me saying it should protect me from the trouble that would be here soon," I said as my breathing increased and I was panicking. He pulled his hand back stunned and fall back onto the floor from his crouch so he could sit. His butt hit the floor with a thud, and I winced afraid it was a trick and if I moved he would hit me.

" Atem really gave it to you so he finished it, so why am I here with you, where is he tell me" he said with a slightly frantic voice that seemed out of place for this person in front of me. I couldn't look at him, my gaze fell to the floor and my heart ached.

" Where is he, he finished the puzzle I should be with him where is he?!" he shouted more then asked, as he grabbed a fist full of the front of my jacket lifting me off the ground, as I hadn't realized how tall he was before. I was hanging from his grasp with shock on my face as his face got closer to mine,"Tell me," he growled out again.

A tear slid down my cheek" He's dead, he was stabbed in the chest to save me," more tears rolled down and I tried to hold back a sob" He gave me the puzzle told me to take it and that it would save me, but I don't even know what from, I took the puzzle home but a piece was missing and I found I had it as I finished it." his grip loosened, " He shouldn't have died it was all my fault, I should have died then not him, WHY?! It's not fair to him, if I hadn't of stopped he would still be aliv-"

My face was shoved to the side and stung, i put a hand up to my check and felt warmth flood from it. It clicked into place he had slapped me but why? I turned my head to look at him.

His grip was lose and his hand was shaking, "Don't you dare talk like that," he said in a calm voice that didn't match what little expression I could make out in the dark. "Atem gave you his life to keep you living, I don't know why but I'm gonna be dammed if you believe I'm gonna just let you throw that away and blame this all on your self." he took a breath to help even out his voice " Well Yugi looks like I will be sticking around for sometime" he said as he opened his eyes to look at the floor beside him for a few seconds before his gaze meet mine.

I shook my head, then it hit me" Wait how do I know your not lying?"

"Well little one if I wanted to kill you, you would have been dead a long time ago," he said as he finally let me got from his grasp gently setting me on the floor. I shivered and sneezed. He glanced down at me, "You should get changed," he more of told, then asked as he turned towards the dresser on the other side of the room.

"Why?" I asked tilting my head to the side with confusion.

"Your clothes are wet, and I believe you have caught a cold." he smirked as he glanced over his shoulder at me. I blushed realizing how stupid I was for not seeing my clothes were wet. Then again after this long day it doesn't surprise me. I smirked back as he let out a chuckle. I wasn't alone, i had Yami here with me, i looked over at the clock on the nightstand _12:00_. A smile, not a fake but a real and true smile, made its way to my lips the first in along time. I wasn't going to be alone on my birthday i had Yami with me, things should get better now, I really believe so.

* * *

~ZeЯo-X So how was that? Gomen that is was kind dark again but it kinda had to but it should get better for now, well not much else to say so i will see you all next time. But i want to give a special thanks to All Around Yaoi Fangirl as i was talking to her and she helped me, as talking to her gave me inspiration :3


	4. Chapter 4

Alright so i'm sorry for the delay i was having some troubles with trying to choose how i was gonna do this chapter. If you didn't know i have removed chapter 4 that was Yami's POV and deiced to make him his own story as there was just so much background and so much that could be said. So this was late as i chose to do his first and kinda glade i did X3, the first chapter of that one is what was chapter 4 is now chapter 1 of that one and i must say i think the beginning of chapter 2 of Yami's POV is my favorite just they way i did it X3... Anyway i should worry about this one as i already have the next chapter in my mind when i should be worrying about this one first, "Bad ZeЯo, bad" alright and with that i hope you enjoy ^.^

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, please support the office release.

* * *

My breath coming in and out even and slow numbness holding my limbs in sleep slowly fading to awareness. I moaned and rolled over to block out the morning rays wanting to sleep forever. I tried to even out my breath and relax my limbs once more, of course that wouldn't work. My noise started to stuff up, my throat burn and ache, and my head to pound. Great i was hoping this cold was nothing. Giving up on sleep i rolled back over to have my eyes great the side of a beautiful man. I couldn't help but stair. The morning rays shining through his wind whipped hair that was like Atem's, black, crimson, and yellow bangs shooting in all directions. The light played off of his fair silky cream white skin, firm and tone muscles moved as he turned the chair to face me causing the light to dance across, casting shadows to heighten his already firm and perfect arms. Then i saw them. His deep crimson eyes gazing at me watching my every move, "What?" he asked with a deep rich voice that almost sent shivers up my spin.

I mentally slapped myself, _How come as soon as there is light and you can seem him you become so fascinated? _I questioned myself a few times, _was it just because he looks just like me? _I sat up to get try and clear my head, only causing my head ache to run wild."N-nothing," i said with a horse voice from my sore throat as i shook my head in reply out of habit , making me groan as the ache burned deeper into my skull.

I heard a squeak of the chair as he turned his attention back out the window as if it was the most entertaining thing in the world. As he rested his head back onto his hand i knew he wasn't doing it because it was entertaining, but merely out of boredom. Great i was boring him to death, but then again i did just wake up so i need a minute before i'm ready to talk to anyone. Wait how did i get to bed last night? I remembered shooing Yami out and getting changed and letting him back in as he wouldn't stop pounding on the door after a few minutes of him being in the hall. I had let him back in so he would stop, i was getting a head ache and his constant banging. The last thing i remember was me taking off my choker collar and opening my mouth to say something but that was it. Just blank what happened next? "What happened?" i asked curiously, more of to myself still not used to having people there when i wake up.

I felt so same deep bottomless pits of crimson on my skin as i looked up to see him glancing at me from the side of his eyes,"You passed out," a dull, flat voice that he seemed so fond of as his gaze moved back to the world continuing just outside theses walls.

"Oh that must be why my head is pounding then," i thought it was just my cold guess not. I looked around the room trying to look at anything but him. "Wait that's the time!" a shaken and frantic voice left my lips.

"Yes, why?" that same dull voice as if there wasn't a care in the world. He may not have a care but i do, and being 12:37 i so wasn't getting to school.

"Great I'm missing school," i brought my head down to meet my palms, pressing them into my eyes to try and sooth my mind. Why am i freaking out? Most people would be over joyed they are at home, I am don't get me wrong, but with my mom always at work, my dad nowhere to be found, and my grandfather dead, that leaves only me to deal with the school and that just makes it even worse, so try not to stay home as little as possible.

Well i know there was no way i was going to school today anyway i choose to go and watch some of the news. I needed to see if there is any new information on the other player of this,"game." Sliding my feet off the bed to hit the floor. I tried to get to my feet only to get a comment from Yami "I wouldn't do that if i were you," i rolled my eyes, not that he would see it as he didn't even glance at me.

I got to my feet only to fall back down on my butt on the bed. I huffed as my frustration boiled. Finally making it to the door, even though it felt like i had just drank a gallon of coffee as my whole body felt like it was shaking, i was swaying, i swear i was either going to fall or pass out again. I heard that sigh that was starting to become familiar and heard muffled foot steps from the carpet stalking up behind me. A small smile played on my lips glade to at least know someone would catch me when i fell. And trust me everything was telling me i was going to.

I stopped at the door for a few seconds to try and stop the world from spinning before i reached out to try and open the door. I saw a cream white strong arm reaching for something in the edges of my vision. I saw it reach out grabbing the door knob and twisting it oping swinging the door with him. I looked behind me at him giving him a smile of gratitude before i stepped into the halls.

I went on with my slow shaky walk veering to the right into the living room. I plopped myself down on the sofa, taking a second to gather myself and see straight. With seeing easier i searched around for an object in question. The remote. Flipping a few pillows away i found it wedged between the cushions. Clicking it on watching as it flashed to life.

I glanced up to look at what Yami was doing. Giggles fell from my lips at the pure shock on his face, he was looking at the T.V. like it was magic or some sort of God. "What?" he asked looking down at me with a puzzled voice.

"You have never seen a T.V. before?" i asked after taking a few seconds to take a breath to even out my voice. I watched him as his bangs whipped around his face as he shook his head.

A smug smile made it's way to my lips as i explained "T.V. works by getting waves from satellite from space, but T.V.'s are really helpful as you can learn a lot of things, or you can just watch something to help time past," my gaze left him to look at the screen and pushing the listing button to show him all the things you can watch.

But i believe there is one thing we both want to see, "Would you like to watch the news?" i looked over my shoulder at him with an eyebrow raised in question.

He nodded as i changed the channel to our regular news, i was not about to ignore it like last time. Looking back at him he was still standing behind the sofa, i knew i shouldn't but grandpa told me to always be kind, so i invited him to sit by patting the sofa next to me. I saw him eyeing me as if asking if i was gonna do something. I guess he thought against it as he walked around the back to sit on the other end far away from me.

A few hours passed and nothing to show for it. Why couldn't they just tell us what we needed, i mean i don't really care that the store is holding a fair soon, or that there was a fire, that my sound cold but at the moment that was of least importance. I looked over at Yami about to ask if he saw anything of importance, but he was looking at the screen with an expression like he was trying to decide something puzzling.

"Hey Yugi, where are your parents, they didn't come home last night so who watches over you?"And there is was. The one question i was hoping he wasn't going to ask.

My bangs shifted to block my eyes casting a shadow over them as my head moved forward so i could gaze at the floor. I wanted to tell Yami why, because i knew he wouldn't tell me anything about him in less i told him something about myself first, but i couldn't. I felt the walls that have been built to keep people out after so many years of people saying they would take care of me and be there for me only to stab me in the back. After so long without true happiness, my walls were built brick my brick, lie by lie. Now every time something happens to promise happiness i would end up blocking it out. I don't want to be hurt the thoughts flooded in my walls got bigger and stronger refusing to give to let Yami in. I mean why would Yami be any different from any of the others? My mouth tightened into a sharp line.

There was a knock at the door as i shot my head up not expecting anyone. I felt the breath i didn't realize i was holding now glade i wouldn't have to say anything now. I looked over at him to see if it was someone he was expecting. He raised an eye brow in question and i shrugged in answer. He stood up and started to walk past me. I freaked i didn't want him to answer the door, it was probably some kid wanting a game so knocked to see if anyone was here.

As Yami walked past be pulling me from my thoughts i launched myself from my seat to grab his arm so he would stop. Either he was expecting it or he had lightening reflexes. He quickly shuffled to the side, arm held behind him, and other hand ready to defend him self. Cursing his killer reflexes and i fell forwards causing me to hit my chin on the floor with a painful hiss.

I pulled the rest of me from the sofa to join the rest on the floor. Sitting i rubbed my chin already feeling a bruise coming as i hissed again in pain. I looked up again to glare at him as he stared at me with that same questioning look. "I don't want some stranger answering the door, it could freak out who ever it is," i told him with a slight glare as i walked past him to the door.

As i opened the door i hoping he wouldn't follow. A lot of people in town knows that me and my grandfather run this shop so if a stranger as at the door it could raise some serious questions that i didn't want to answer. Still glade i didn't feel Yami's presence behind me i opened the door. "An-Anzu," i stuttered out as my eye brows flow up. We did have an silent agreement to help each other, but she had never come to my house or even the game shop for a game before so why was she her?

"Heya Yugi," her gaze flicked back to me when she heard my voice creating one of her signature smiles to spread across her face, "I knew today was your Birthday so i thought i would bring this over on my way home from school," she handed me a small white box with a blue ribbon wrapped neatly around it.

I gazed at the box. I wasn't expecting anything from anyone, so saying i was shocked was an understatement. I tore my gaze from the box to look back up at her, "Thanks so much Anzu, oh would you like to come in," i asked now realizing how rude i was for not asking sooner.

"I would love to, but my mother would be mad if i got home late, so i just came to drop it off to you as you were not at school," her gaze fell to the floor and she shifted on her feet as if she wanted nothing more then to come in a talk. "By the way if you don't mind me ask why weren't you ask school?" she asked as she shifted her gaze back up at me.

"Oh," i was the first thing to come out of my mouth on it's own. I hadn't realized that anyone, let alone her noticed when i wasn't there. Well other then the teachers as they throw a hiss-fit at my absence. "I was sick, but i should be back at school tomorrow," i scratched the back of my head as i explained as i was kinda bashful that she noticed.

She looked at her watch as a saddened expression crossed her face"Anyway Yugi, I'll see you tomorrow," she gave me a big smile before she turned taking a few steps before she half turned and waved a hand in the air. A smirk made its way to my face as i waved back at her. I stood there for a second as i watched her retreating form.

"What was that all about?" i jumped out of my skin as Yami's deep, velvet voice ran out from behind me.

"How long have you been here?" i tried to keep my voice even and smooth, although i was in shock that he was able to behind me without my knowledge.

"The whole time," with a smirk planted on his face he turned on his heels and started for the stairs to the apartment.

"But wait then how come she didn't freak out if you were standing right behind me?" i took a few steps towards him trying to figure this out.

"Because only you can see me as you are wearing the puzzle, and no one else can in less I want them to" he explained as he turned on his heels once more with the puzzle in hand examining it. I gazed up at him in shock. Guess there is a lot i don't know about him as well. I don't think i was making a very good face as he snorted at me before going on with his journey into the home.

I stood there for a second glaring daggers at his back as his walking in my home. Wait why was he staying here again? I was about to yell my question at him when he closed the door behind him. The question was, did he do it to keep to the cold air from the game shop out of the home, or did he close it because i was in here.

I took a second to glare at the door before i shifted my gaze to the box in my hand. My eyes softened at it. It felt like it was alive, like warmth was dripping off it fighting off the darkness, i hadn't opened the blinds of the shop. This little box was a glowing light in the mist of all the darkness surrounding me, warming me to the very core.

I reached up with my free hand to pull one end of the ribbon watching as he unwound. The ribbon laying in my hand and the box resting on top beckoning for me to open it and unleash the truth warmth with in no matter what it was. "You coming?" i could feel the smirk on his face as he snapped me out of my trace causing me to fumble the box between both of my hands almost causing it to crash to the floor.

Sending daggers his way again "Yes I am," using a harsh voice, and this time meaning it, i started towards the door. As i got closer he started up the few stairs he had walked down. My grip on the present by my side tightened as i walked into the room. Half way through the room i stopped and looked at it again. I should open it now i want to see it but, for some odd reason somewhere deep inside was screaming not to let Yami see it. To not let Yami have anything to do with me. I felt his gaze this time. I mentally sight, opening this gift was gonna have to wait.

I started behind Yami down the hall once again, with the gift in my grasp by my side. I hissed as i slammed into Yami's back falling to the floor with a loud thump. Holding my noise with my free hand i readied my glare, taking a breath i shot my eyes to him only to freeze. He was looking at the ground with shadows cased across his face, his hand clutching on to his shirt for dear life. I was getting concerned, this all seemed so familiar but why? A growl escaped his firm beautiful lips.

"Are you alright Yami," his head shot up as if i had pulled him from his trance like he had done to me. I was standing in front of him now trying to see if he was Ok.

"I'm find," he shoved me out of his way with a tone that screamed not to mess with him as he walked down the hall to my room. I followed behind him as a head ache was coming back. Great my cold wants to bit me again now? And i was just thinking i was over it.

"Are you sure you're Ok you don't look it," i knew he wouldn't really like me asking but it, but at least i can try who knows maybe he will surprise me.

A growl filled the small space sending chills up my spine "I'm fine let it go, I'm sure there are things you don't like to talk about as well so let it go," he whipped around to glare at me. I stared at the floor, i knew exactly what he was talking about, I never did answer him earlier and i have no intentions to do so. "I thought so," he snorted at me as he looked out the window again.

Tears threatened my eyes. I knew i shouldn't have asked, but i had to try. "Yami are you going to follow me to school?" i straightened up, not letting a single tear fall and put on a blank face as i looked at his form.

"Yes I am someone has to watch over you why?" he replied with the same flat voice as myself.

"Can you promise me you wont do anything. I mean I can tell you can move objects and things, so if somethings happens I don't want you to intervene, and try not to say much if I answer you and people can't see you they will mess with me more and that is the last thing I want," a grim and slightly scared expression kissed my face as i shook my hoping he will agree to this. I knew he didn't like me as well, but i know when, not if, but when a bully starts on me he will try and that was the last thing i wanted.

"Yug-" "You said there is somethings you don't like to talk about, and i respect that, but remember there are somethings i don't like to talk about as well," i cut him off not even allowing him to question as i would not answer. This is one of those things he either will or wont do. My voice seemed to be stuck flat, as I made my way to my bed needing to lay down to kick the last of this cold out of my system. Trying to calm my nerves i looked at the box i realized i was still holding in my grip. I will open it just not now, not with him. Placing it on my nightstand, i looked back over at him with a blank expression "Do you promise?"

He narrowed his eyes at me "Fine," he said with a voice just as sharp as his glare. "But if something happens that could threaten your life I will step in whether you like it or not."

I nodded my head i knew i wasn't going to get anything better then this and i wasn't in the mood to fight over it. I knew this was gonna be hard to work with him, just the mere thought of having to open up and let him in to help as causing my walls to build ever stranger. "Good night Yami," i tried to say flat but, my voice betrayed me as some of my sorrow mixed in making my voice a whisper.

"Good night Yugi."

* * *

ZeЯo-X:Alright so i was afraid that this was gonna be shorter then Yami's but no it turned out about the same. And sorry for the delay i did have a bit of a block when doing Yugi's. Yes Yugi has a sad past T^T and does try to block out happiness but i believe it will make the story much more interesting that way. I normally wouldn't do this but i really do recommend reading Yami's his point of view i was really happy with i mean that flash back... 0.0. The next chapter shouldn't take as long to do, the main reason this one took longer was instead of getting ideas for this i was flooded with ideas for the next chapter X3 anyway till next time


	5. Chapter 5

Alright so i know how i want to end it but getting there may take longer then i had thought it would... But i can try ... Anyway so other then the fact i'm not sure where i'm going with this enjoy ^.^

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, please support the office release.

* * *

I bit into my toast standing in front of the open kitchen window with a gently breeze ruffling my hair. My eyes glued on the open box in my hand as i took another bite. There was a small silver ring with a bright amethyst gem resting in the center. The ring was resting on a ticket, but a ticket for what? I took my last bite of my breakfast before school as my hand closed tightly on the box, with my gaze shifting out the window. I closed my eyes and took a breath, before i turn the contents of the box into my now free hand. Looking at it for a second more before i slipped it onto my figure. Another small smile playing on my lips as i gazed at it. Putting the ticket back in the box i shuffled down the hall to my room to put it away, not wanting to lose it.

After returning it to its rightful spot on my nightstand, i slipped on my choker collar and shoes and dashed to the door. Closing the front door behind me, slipping the key into the lock and turning it to make sure it is secured i turned to start my dreaded day at school. A sigh left my lips as i turned to start to school, or should i say prison? I turned and jumped back as Yami was leaning against the lamp post outside of the shop. So that was where he was all morning.

I snorted to myself, it was so peaceful when he wasn't there. I walked past him, he didn't say a word and neither did i. He walked a few paces behind me as we continued our awkward trug to school. As we entered the gate i glanced over at him to see him glaring at the school. Nice to know i wont be the only one suffering today. Now that i got a look at him, he looked like he was ready to pass out if those bags under his eyes says anything. I wonder if he couldn't sleep either last night.

Not wanting him to see i was looking at him i turned my gaze forward to make sure i wouldn't run into anyone, especially my bullies. The walk to my locker was easier this morning, i guess being a little later then normal was good as most of the good students are in class waiting for the bell. I reached into my locker grabbing what was needed and putting away what was not.

I quickly retracted my hand and jumped as my locker was slammed shut with great force, if hadn't moved my hand i knew it would have been broken. "Well hey there Short Stack, i missed you yesterday," a grin spread across his face as he glared down at. My face paled and sweat dampened my brow. This was the one person i didn't want to run into. Ushio. He hated my very existence and made sure it was a living hell.

My limbs started to shake as i took a step back. His evil eyes watching my every move with pure enjoyment. " To bad your here later then normal, there is no one here to help you this time," he cracked his knuckles taking a step forward. I took another step back, only to run to Yami. I hissed as i hit the floor, from tripping over his legs. I looked over at Yami, who was might i say being an ass. He had his back against the lockers, eyes closed like the world didn't exist, and arms folded across his chest. I was about to glare but two things stopped me, one i had remembered i had made him promise not to help, and second there was another person in front of me and if he saw me glaring at things he couldn't see. Well i didn't want to make this any worse.

I gasped as he gripped the front of my shirt bring me up to his face. Him being 6 feet tall holding me up at my 4 feet 5 inches, saying i was hanging there was an an understatement. I clenched my teeth, my head moving slightly to the side, and eyes closed tight as i braced myself for the blow. He was drawing his arm back like he was getting ready to shoot an arrow. I was preparing for the worst, but the one thing that has saved my life the most has saved me once again. The bell rang through out the building.

I fell to the ground with another grunt,"Well Short Stack, looks like you can live for now," a foreboding smile spread across his lips as he walked away. I took in a deep breath, placing my hand on my heart to even out my breath. I caught a glance at Yami, as surprise melted its way into my expression. His brows creased together, arms crossed with knuckles white holding onto it upper arms, mouth a tight line, i swear he was about to put a hole through the wall.

I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong when the bell reverberated though the halls. I shoot up "I'm late!" i dashed through the halls forgetting Yami at the moment. I opened the door and everyone's eyes shot to me like i just killed someone. "It's so nice of you to join us Mr. Motto," my teacher said with what i believe she thought was a nice tone, but with a glare like that and tone, i knew it was just annoyance. I griped my bags strap as i ducked my head down and headed to my sit.

I keep my head down trying not to get noticed but looked up when my teacher snorted and glared at me. "Next time you are late Mr. Motto, please close the door behind you." She started to move towards the door and i panicked a bit as Yami was still in the hall. She closed the door and i let out a breath of relief.

Yami started towards the windows still refusing to look at me. I toned the teacher out, with my eyes still glued on Yami, who was now standing by the window in the first row looking out, i was trying to see what was wrong. The more i looked at him the more beautiful he looked. The changing morning to afternoon rays of sun glistening on his skin, a distant look in his eyes, just looking at him warmed and awakened something lying deep down in my soul. A small blush crept to my cheeks, _Stop it Yugi, he is a guy and so are you stop thinking like that Yugi. I wonder why he makes me feel so, warm and happy, is it the fact that he even slightly cares for me?_

" I don't what it is that is so interesting out the window, but i do believe the answers to your test is up here. Or do you all ready know the answers and would like to show the class?" I shot my head from the window to look at the teacher glaring at me. I slid down in my sit. Today was just not my day. My hair wiping in my face as i shook my head. But she gave me that look all teachers do when it is not an option.

I sighed as i stood up in defeat. I started my walk of soon to be shame to the chalk board. She handed me the white piece of chalk, and i swear she was smirking at me waiting for me to screw up. I held the chalk in my hand to the board and froze. My eyes narrowed into a glare algebra, my worst enemy. "4.5" a flat tone drifted through the room.

"What?" i said out loud without meaning to.

" Now Mr. Motto no one said anything, and if you don't know the answer then please sit down and pay extra attention." her smirk grew as she pointed to my chair.

I faced the board again a slight blush painted my cheeks, and my eyes watered. I hated being putting on the spot to embarrass myself and make everything worse for me. I sunk my head into my shoulders, lowering the chalk with me getting ready to face the laughter and taunts.

There was a sigh and foot steps," i said the answer was 4.5," i saw a strong arm reach out beside me to touch the board. A small smile and more blush spread across my face. One at the fact he wasn't completely ignoring me, and second at the fact he was so close. I mouthed a thank you, hoping he saw it as he still refused to look at me, as he looked at the problem on the board. I wrote it out on the board with slight confidence. Small bits of chalk flaking off as i dragged it across the board causing it to screech.

I sneezed as the chalk started to both my sensitive noise, the teacher had started to walk towards me to see if i was cheating or something. She stopped and took a step back at that with a look of disgust, which i don't think was fair i had a very sensitive noise after that time my step mother decide it would be fun to smash in. "Well done Mr. Motto," she looked away from me to the class with a bored tone. But a smirk made its appearance again, man does everyone at this school hate me? "Well i can't wait to see you ace this test."

I was walking to my sit with my head down in defeat. She was right i wasn't even going to pass this test let alone ace it. I sat down and slid down as far as i could dreading this day already. The teacher hadn't called on me for anything else, she only sent me the occasional glare.

When lunch came many people left the class to go get lunch, or find there friends, but some stayed behind in class eating there food with delight. I rested my chin on my desk and closed eyes as my stomach growled. I cursed myself for forgetting to bring some lunch. But hey give me a break there is a lot going on right now. I re-opened them to look for Yami only to see him walking into the hall with hands shoved into his pockets.

I'm i really that bad? No one not even Yami would want to be with me not even for a few seconds. I put my forehead on my desk and wrapped my arms around myself. I don't mind being alone, in fact i love it because it stops me from being hurt, but i hate being lonely. And everyday I've grown more and more lonely. With Yami i thought it was passing but after yesterday and today, you could go as far as to say it's getting worse once again.

"Heya Yugi, you alright?"

I whipped my head up startled. It was only Anzu, she is harmless. Er, i should say harmless when she wants to be, I still have bruises on the back of my head from when i did or said something wrong. "Hey Anzu, ya i'm fine just tired." I smiled back, even thought it was weak i just hope she wont notice.

She looked at me skeptical but her expression changed as she opened her mouth to say something only to be stopped. Her best friend, Miho, had come into the class and was pulling on her arm to hurry. Anzu gave me an apologetic smile, and i waved my hand for her to go. I changed my vision to the window knowing she wouldn't tell her friend to give her a second. Anzu is really nice and she would do anything for her best friend so i knew it wasn't worth competing to talk to her.

I heard Miho go on and on as they exited the class. I rested my hand on my chin watching the world outside go on. At least now i see why Yami loved to do it so much, it was so relaxing to just watch everything go on just a few feet away, it was as if you were froze and the world just left you behind.

"Alright everyone back to your sits it's time to start class," i jumped, man time had flown much faster then i thought.

I looked back over as she closed the door. Wait where was Yami? I looked out the window hoping to see him there, but he was nowhere to be found. I sighed a slumped down into my chair as i looked at the teacher not wanting to be called on again now that Yami wasn't here. I shook my head, _no i don't need Yami here i can do this i don't need him cheating for me. _I stopped when i noticed the teacher was giving me strange looks. A slight blush tainted my cheeks as i ducked my head down.

The rest of the school day went by as normal, and just like everyone else i was hurrying to get out. But of course my teacher had to stop me. I was heading for the door when she caught me mid step, "Mr. Motto can i speak to you for a second?"

I froze there for a second foot still mid step, head ducked between my shoulders like i was just given the death sentences, and eyes closed hoping it was just my imagination playing mean tricks on me. "Mr. Motto we don't have all day." Irritation woven clean through her voice.

I put my foot down and started towards her in pure defeat. "Mr. Motto is there something wrong you seemed distracted today. Did something happen when you were absent yesterday?" I knew she was just doing the good teacher thing, even though she wasn't even looking at me and looked like she wished she could be anywhere else. Her and i both.

I shook my head," No, no i'm fine, plus i was just sick yesterday." i started to take a step back hoping i can get out of here.

She then looked up me with those burning blue eyes, "Mr. Motto, I am worried about your tests and grades so please make sure you get on top of them."

"Y-yes mam'," i turned and hurried to the door. It was times like this i was glade she didn't like me and wanted for me to leave, i was glade to get out of there faster.

I was close to the stairs to go down to the bottom floor to leave. I turned a corner glade i was soon to be out of here and not long after, home. I hit something as hard as i rock as i fell back to the ground. I said there holding my noise for a second before i looked up to see what i had bumped into.

I froze as my stomach dropped. I paled as his evil glare grew. "Well Short Stack i was just starting to wonder if you left yet." He turned fully to face me now. This is the worst possible situation, completely alone. Not a person alive that would care if something happened to me, and a pissed bully, more of a killer if you ask me, standing in front of me.

" I had a bad day, and you so happen to cross paths with me by bumping into me, me." he stretchered out me. I knew i was in for hell now. I knew if i could get up i could out run him, as i was the fastest person in this school, but my legs wouldn't move. My limbs were numb and wouldn't do anything i was telling them to.

He reached out and gaped the front of my shirt dragging me up like a rag doll. This was just like this morning. Only nothing, and i mean_, __nothing, _was gonna save me this time. All the bells had rung, all the students and most of the teachers already gone, and Yami no where to be seen. I was finished.

I got ready just like before for the swing. I was praying for a God i didn't even believe in, for a miracle that wasn't even going to happen.

Blood slicked my face as my noise crunched under his fist. Great my noise broken again. I don't know who broke it more him, or my old step mother. I slid on the floor as the force of the impact knocked me from his grip. His furry radiation from him as he stalked towards me. I curled into a ball to protect my head from what was coming.

A foot connecting with my abdomen, my head flying back as a gasp of pain left my lips along with all of my air. He gladly took this opportunity to kick my face, drenching my uniform, the floor, and the walls with my blood. I quickly snapped my head back into my arms to protect it. Even though i knew i had a concussion. He kicked my abdomen again, i believe he was trying to free my head again. I clenched my teeth with my eyes tightly close to the point of them hurting, as i fought to keep my head in between my arms.

He kicked me a few more times before he stomped on top of my arm. Pain shot through my arm. I through my head back with a scream of pure agony. The pain starting at my arm and spreading through my body like a wild fire.

He picked me up by my shirt one last time. I was fighting off sleep as my body became sluggish and numb. My eyes barely open as he connected his fist on last time with my face. I screamed again. I was fighting so hard not to make a sound i knew it only fired him up more, but this agony was getting the best of me.

A sneer of joy on his face now satisfied with my screams. He drew his arm holding me back with me hanging there barely still conscious. He throw me down the hall to slam into the lockers before falling to the ground with a thud.

I couldn't move my body was becoming more and more numb with every passing second, even though it felt like years. My breath coming out in short ragged breaths trying hard to get air that seemed out of reach, blood flooding from my face making it worse as it felt like i was choking on it, my eyes getting heavier and heavier.

_Maybe i should fall asleep just for a minute, i mean i am so tired it wont hurt will it? _The pain slowly disappearing to a dull pin prick in the back of my mind as i started to close my eyes letting the numbness lull me to sleep.

I saw a pair of feet frantically racing towards me. I tear slipped down my cheek. I was afraid so afraid. I thought he wasn't done or is it someone else come to hurt me? Everyone does that's why i wont let people in. I always get hurt in the end, so don't let anyone in and don't get hurt in return.

A few more tears slipped past my closing swollen eyes as those feet now half way here," Yu-!" that was it. Black, numbness engulfed me.

I let myself sink lower and lower in the darkness as it soothed me. Then my body started to burn and pain shot through my whole body. The darkness morphing and changing into shapes. My breathing hitched. I knew exactly what this was. Those memories were burned into my mind, haunting me everyday like a snake squeezing out my happiness and hope.

This one was the worst of them all. The day my step mother and father was arrested.

_I was forced to go on a picnic with them wondering why they even brought my along, as i have to work for my own food or starve. I was holding the basket in my arms struggling as it weighted more then me and just smaller then me. I was falling behind, my step father came up behind me to push my along warning me to hurry up. I winced as he touched the fresh bruises they had given my the night before still clung painfully to my skin. _

_They took a walk around the pond as i set up the picnic with hurry as i was gonna get punished if i wasn't done by the time they got back. I was sitting a few feet from the blanket under a tree trying to stay awake. I was so tired. I was hiding all night from them, to afraid to sleep. After all i am only 10 what can i do? Not only was i afraid they would find me and hurt me again, but the memories of what used to be my only friend ate at me. He was my friend till he yelled at me telling me not to show my face in front of him again. _

_I flung my head up as a sick crunched under a foot, only to see my step parents standing a few feet away. I looked up at them with fear on my face. They ignored me and sat down with there backs to me as they started eating. My mouth watered and my stomach growled at the sight of all the food i knew i would never be able to eat. _

_I brought my knees up to my chest, resting my head on my knees covering my face with my arms. I stayed like that for a few minutes, it has been awhile sense i have felt anything other then numbness or fear, so i was going to keep this small ball of warmth resting deep inside for as long as i could. _

_Noises stirring around me caused me to look around to run if need be. A sigh of relief, as i saw my step parents wonder back to the lake for another walk. I watched there forms fade down the path under the trees in the distance. My eyes went back to the left overs on the cloth. My stomach roared to life. I looked over where i last saw them. With no one in sight i couldn't stop my self._

_I lunched myself at the food. Stuffing my face to the point my cheeks were so puffed the ached. I quickly chewed it down and swallowed. Reaching out to grab a sandwich, i stopped mid grab as my ears rang, my head throbbing, laying on my side, and blood dripping down my tipple.__  
_

_I gazed up at my attacker. My step father standing a few feet away looking at my with pure disgust, and my step mother standing over me with a rather large stick, i would go as far as to call it a log, with a look of pure hate. _

_She brought the stick up again, and i tried to bring my hands up to protect my face. I wasn't fast enough. The stick smashed into my noise breaking it as blood flew everywhere. I started to panic as i was choking on my own blood. My eyes grew wider as i gasped for air i could not get. Blood blow out of my noise in panic. _

_There was a roar of pure furry. My step mother was raising the stick again, i saw my mistake i had gotten some blood on her. The stick smashed into my forehead again, gracing it with a scar still staining above my eyebrow hiding behind my thick golden bangs. I curled into a ball to protect myself as she brought the sick down over and over again. _

_I just lied there. Not a sound left my lips. Only tears stained my cheeks. In that moment i knew i can never trust anyone again. In that moment i knew the whole world was against me. In that moment i knew i was gonna die, alone, and betrayed by the world. A few more tears slightly spilled over mixing with blood causing my eyes to sting and burn more. _

_I heard sirens in the distance and not long after a howl of pain and a growl in warning. I didn't move i was afraid she would hit me. But deep down somewhere was hoping she would. Hoping i would die, i was sick of such hell. After i heard what sounded like a struggle, i slightly moved my arm to see 3 police restraining my step father, and 7 for my step mother. _

_Even with all those men on her keeping her back she still fought them. Still used all her force to try and attack me more. In the depths of those hazel eyes i saw pure, utter, and raw hate. _

_She wanted nothing more then to kill me._

_People dressed in white pulling something behind then raced towards me. I braced myself afraid they were to going to hit me. But i couldn't move and i hadn't even realized but i had already passed out. I was gone into the dark depths. Alone yet again. _

I screamed and shot up in bed as a few tears fell from my eyes. It was dark but as soon as i had moved a figure close by had shot up in surprise. It started slowly walking towards me. I scooted back as fear claimed my features and a few tears fell. He got closer my breathing shorting, my head starting to throb, the room started to split and spin.

Then it hit. Everything burned and ached. Breathing caused pain to shoot from every inch. He put his hands up to show he meant no harm. I shook my head as he got closer, eyes growing in panic,"No, no st-stay away," i keep repeating to myself trying to calm myself to keep him away.

He inched closer, "Yugi please clam down your going to hurt your self more if you don't rest," concern was in his deep voice as he kept coming closer.

I screamed for him to stay way and not to hurt me,"Yugi, i promise" he patted the air to try and calm me to show me it was Ok.

I snapped," Everyone says that but when will it be true?! I'm tired of being hurt! Just go away i don't want to be hurt anymore," Tears wouldn't stop falling my throat starting to burn,"I don't want to be hurt anymore, not again," my head shaking and my voice just above a whisper,"I don't want to hurt anymore. Just leave!" I was sitting on my knees and i leaned forward to scream for him to leave i wont let myself be hurt again that flash back reminded me what it felt like being betrayed so many times. And it hurts.

I felt strong arms en-circle me holding me, trying to sooth me. I started pounding my small fits into his chest trying to be released. "I know what it feels like Yugi," sorrow was seeping from his voice as i felt wetness on my cheek. I stopped hitting him, _Why was he crying?_ "Both my parents were killed and my best friend in the whole world betrayed me, I know what it feels like to have the whole world against you," his breathing hitched and it seemed like he was cracking, but why? "I know Yugi, I know," no other tear fell from his face. But he didn't have to.

I cracked, my arms and fits resting on his chest just below my chin. I was sobbing into his chest, i felt everything, alone, sorrow, abandoned, and helpless. I sobbed i couldn't stop. I felt a hand rubbing my back to try and sooth me. I cried harder.

I stopped crying my whole body aching, my ribs from all the kicks, my arm from me hitting the person in front of me after being stomped on, my face as my salty tears ran into my wounds.

I froze, this person i was causing so much trouble for was a person i didn't really know, and probably didn't even like me. "I-I'm so sorry Yami." i quickly got away from his strong arms felling half empty and cold. I hadn't realized how perfectly i had fit into his arms and against his body in tell i was on my own again.

Yami reached up "It's Ok little one, It's Ok now. I will protect you. Even if it coasts me my life," he brushed my right bangs from my eyes. He froze.

In that moment i knew he saw it. The scar my mother had given me. i quickly moved my head letting my bangs fall. I quickly caught a glance at Yami to see the shadows covering his eyes, his hands in fists with knuckles going white. Why was he so mad? I knew it. I had made him mad. Another tear fell.

Yami flinched at my tear before reaching up to whip it away. I hadn't realized what i was doing in tell i heard Yami chuckled. I snapped my eyes open, _Wait when did i close them_, as i was leaning into his touch not wanting his hand to move. I cursed my body for betraying me.

For once in what seemed like my whole life i felt content, no happy, no wait what was this feeling that is burning deep down with in? My body ignored my wishes as my eyes slipped closed and moved forward. I froze halfway in between as he meet me.

His lips melted into mine, perfect sync, soft, smooth, and warm, it was as if he was made for me and no one else. He cupped the back of my neck bringing me closer to deepen the kiss. I freed my arms from between me and his chest to reach up and wrap them around his neck. The scent of the world of a fresh shower of rain numbed my senses. Yami smelled so calming. I wanted him all to much more.

We both keep trying to bring the other closer. Our body's touching, feeling like if we didn't bring the other closer they would disappear, it was as if our body's were sculptured for each other. He ran his other hand through my tangled hair, a soft moan vibrated the back of my throat so low i barely knew it was even there.

He licked my bottom lip asking to be let in, i slightly opened my mouth, when my mind screamed at me. _No Yugi he doesn't like you,you're both guys and your probably forcing him stop it! You said you wouldn't let anyone in, remember all the pain when ever you let someone in? After what your doing now he is gonna leave you alone once again._

I quickly pulled back and looked down at the sheets with my face so bright red i swear it was glowing in the dark. I was un-sure of what Yami was feeling, he hasn't said a word, and i haven't felt the bed move so he hasn't moved, so what is he doing?

I tried to look anywhere but at him as my blush grew and my eyes watered. _I didn't mean to my body acted on it's own_, i wanted to scream it at him, i wanted to explain myself. But somewhere deep down wouldn't let me. It was as if it wanted this to happen. A tear slid down my cheek.

I heard the bed squeak as the weight on its side was removed. The muffled steps echoed through the room, soon followed by the door opening. There was silence for a few seconds before more steps and the door closing.

Something deep down cried out to chase him, but i couldn't. I knew now he didn't want nothing to do with me. I bet he regrets saving my life now. My walls grew and became solidified, my composure crumbled as more tears fell. I knew i shouldn't have let anyone in even if for a second. It always ends with pain. Always.

My pain from my wounds, the pain of my sorrow, and somewhere deep down the pain in my heart. I cried a few more tears before i blacked out again.

The next morning everything ached and screamed, but i still got up. I have school today. I walked to the shower going about my normal day even though it was a thousand times harder and more painful.

I walked into the bathroom and froze in front of the mirror. My face was black and blue, my noise slightly swollen, and if you ask me i think Yami had broken it back in place as it was straight now. I took of my shirt with a small cry of pain. I looked at my abdomen and chest as if i have seen it all before. I have. Not only from him but my step parents.

Bruises laced my skin, some you can make out a perfect shoe print. My arm a huge black and blue form from him smashing it. I sighed, nothing new. After a quick shower i wrapped my arm in a bandage, It still hurt like hell and it still swollen, i just wanted to be sure it wasn't broken.

I put on some cover up to hid my new collection, yes i know it is for girls, but when people like to pick on you i don't want it to be worse if they see all of these. I slipped on my tank top, and jacket covering them completely. Lastly i put on my color and shoes grabbed my bag and left.

Although I skipped eating i knew it wasn't good for me, but the world was spinning, and everything ached i wasn't sure if i was gonna be able to keep down food.

After locking the door i stood in front of it for a few seconds, a piece of me hope Yami will be standing in front of the lamp post as if nothing had happened yesterday. I turned slowly, but he was nowhere to be found. I slumped my shoulders as i started my painful walk to school.

I arrived after my agonizingly long limp to school, no one noticed me or even looked at me. So good so far. I was just about to enter class when i heard that voice. Now glade i hadn't eaten or it would all be on the floor right now,"Heya Short Stack, I was thinking you wouldn't show today," he walked towards me a look of enjoyment on his face,"Guess i can play with you harder later." He glared down at me before stalking down the halls once more, messing with what ever poor soul happened to be in his way.

I slipped into class already regretting coming. I sat in my sit at the back by the windows gazing out. I looked back around the class after a few minutes trying to figure out what was wrong? All the girls and some of the guy, _the guys,_ seemed like they were so chatty and gossiping. But about what? The class quieted down as the teacher walked in.

My face dropped into a frown i so wish i didn't come today. I looked out the window again after a big yawn, i was so tired. "Alright class, as most of you know we are getting a new student today." I didn't move an inch. I held my now wide eyes out the window. I guessed the teacher had motioned for the student as i had heard the door squeak open.

Foot steps echoed through the room, as fear started to fill me. But why? "Alright class, give him a nice welcome to..." I slowly turned my head to the front. There he was, looking right at me.

* * *

~ZeЯo-X: Alright so a lot more happened in this chapter then i had intended, first i was trying to get a bit of Yugi's past into the story i just wasn't sure how i was gonna do, so that spot just seemed perfect, I had tried last chapter but it just didn't fit at the part. Second 0.0 the kiss i so wasn't gonna do that for a bit, but that was the perfect moment, I kinda walked myself into that one... I know how it feels to have that perfect moment but the write doesn't act on it, man that can drive you up a wall. So i put it in for now, though they shouldn't do it again for a bit... Gomen ...


End file.
